Web Design 12 Wiki
This wiki is dedicated to Web Design 12 collaborative projects at Windermere Secondary School. Assignment: Edit this wiki to include one 'of your top tips for building an effective webpage (or website) based on the principles of design. You will need to sign up for a free account to make edits. After you log in, modify the template. Welcome to the Web Design 12 Wiki This wiki is dedicated to Web Design 12 collaborative projects at Windermere Secondary School. Assignment: Edit this wiki to include '''one '''of your top tips for building an effective webpage (or website) based on the principles of design. You will need to sign up for a free account to make edits. After you log in, modify the template. Assignment: How-To Wikis (2016-17) Part A Instructions: Individually create a technology-related how-to wiki. The wiki must be related to computers and the how-to must be legal. *Share a File on Google Drive - Albert *Restore a Deleted File - Alex *Change a Theme on Gmail - Alycia *Choose a PC - Dave *Take a Screenshot on a Windows PC - David *Print on Google Docs - Felix *Search for Text - Janice *Create a Transparent Background in Photoshop - Jason *Make a FB Plan on Messenger - Jenny *Change the Graphics Settings on Windows PC - Johnson *End a Task - Huy *Install Java on a Windows PC - Kyle *Use a Cheat Engine - Mich *Uninstall Applications on Windows 7 - Millant *Google a Question - Natania *Convert a Color Image to Black and White in Photoshop - Nathan *Create an Account and Make a Post on Twitter - Precious *Shut down a Windows PC - Rigel *Close a Browser - Xavier Assignment 1: Top Tips for Principles of Design (2015-16) Instructions: Edit this section and add your own unique web design tip! 1. '''Keep it simple (KIS). '''You should keep your page simple and uncluttered. (''Mr. Kam) * Good Example: http://mrkam.ca * Bad Example: http://vancouver.craigslist.ca 2. Clear images. Choose high quality images to keep the website looking professional. (Aaron Mangoba) * Good Example: http://www.apple.com/ * Bad Example: http://uglytub.com/ '''3.'' Get Rid of Unnecessary Items. '''Keep all essential information on your website and remove all unnecessary things, such as unrelated information and images. (''Eileen Ha) * Good Example: http://www.chevrolet.ca/ * Bad Example: http://www.lingscars.com/ 4.Clear Navigation. You should have clear and direct links to your other pages. It should not confuse your visitors. (Renato Vasquez) * Good Example: http://www.nintendo.com/en_CA/ * Bad Example: http://chiptune.com/ 5. 'Invest in Good, Professional Photography. '''Don't use generic photos. Instead show your visitors you aren't like every other company by investing in better quality visuals. (''Louela Cadavido) * Good Example: http://www.visithumboldt.com/ * Bad Example: http://uglytub.com/ 6. '''Make Buttons Appealing. The Submit or Send button should look appealing so that the user is more eager to click on it . (Long Tran) * Good Example: http://solomidstore.myshopify.com/collections/best-sellers/products/tsm-track-jacket * Bad Example: http://mrkam.ca/web12backup/2016/long/html04/ 7. Keep It Fresh. 'Ensure that all your content on the website is up to date. (''Alan Ou) * Good Example: https://twitter.com/ * Bad Example: http://www.suzannecollinsbooks.com/ 8. 'Layout Consistency. '''Make sure that the basic layout of each page remain consistent. Menu headers/sidebars should not differ in size or font for each page. (''Eric Huang) * Good Example: http://www.dictionary.com/ * Bad Example: https://www.gliffy.com/ 9. 'Captivate Your Audience. '''Use big and/or bold images to intrigue your website visitors. Capture your audiences attention by using beautiful images and make sure that your pictures relate to your website. (''Jeffrey Ma) * Good Example: http://www.apple.com/ca/ * Bad Example: http://www.riversideartcenter.org/html/around_the_bend.html 10. '''Colour Scheme. 'Your pages should follow a similar colour scheme. Choose a few complementary colours and stick with them. (''Kaitlin Nguyen) * Good Example: https://www.facebook.com * Bad Example: http://art.yale.edu/ 11. 'Page content amount. ' Material should be spread across their respective pages and shouldn't clutter one single page. (Manuel Andaya) * Good Example: https://www.youtube.com/ * Bad Example: http://www.arngren.net/ 12. 'Small character count per line. '''Having 45-75 characters per line gives a comfortable look and reading speed for viewers. (''Kevin Chen) * Good Example: http://www.creativebloq.com/web-design/tips-812580 * Bad Example: http://www.gatesnfences.com/ 13. 'Proper use of gifs. '''Consider the context of your website and decide whether the use of gifs will be appropriate. (''Dominic Bustamante) * Good Example: http://cinematiccorner.blogspot.ca/ * Bad Example: http://languagelog.ldc.upenn.edu/myl/InterestingPressRelease.html 14. 'Number of Colors. '''Don't go all out with the number of colors you can put. (''Jackie Qiu) * Good Example: http://www.bing.com/ * Bad Example: http://www.valleyisleaquatics.com/ 15.'''Proper Text Font. '''Choose a proper text font that will display on your website to make it look more professional and easy to read. (Dinghao Deng) * Good Example: https://ca.godaddy.com/ * Bad Example: http://www.exmouth-view.co.uk/ 16. 'Choose an organized layout. '''Your layout should both present and organize your content into sections for easier reading, grouping together relevant information. (''Carl Francisco) * Good Example: http://www.cnn.com/ * Bad example: http://www.lingscars.com/ 17. '''Amount of Ads. '''There should be a minimum amount of ads on screen to prevent a clutter of mess on your website. (Jared Alejandro) * Good Example: https://www.reddit.com/ * Bad Example: http://milliondollarhomepage.com/ 18. '''Proper Colour Theme.' '''Make sure the colours you choose for fonts and backgrounds are not similar (Gurman Sangha) * Good Example: http://mrkam.ca/web12/~group/eutensils.ca/ * Bad Example: http://www.libertyvan.com/ 19. '''Font Size. '''Don't make people squint while reading your website. Make sure your text is easy to read! (''Michael Lui) * Good Example: http://www.thescoreesports.com/ * Bad Example: http://www.007museum.com/ Assignment 2: How-To Wikis (2015-16) Part A Instructions: Individually create a technology-related how-to wiki. The wiki must be related to computers and the how-to must be legal. Add your own links below. Example: How to download torrents from TPB by Mr. Kam # How to download songs from YouTube by Gurman # How to save a picture from Google Images by Michael # How to delete Windows System32 Folder by Jared # How to look at your system properties by Jackie # How to draw a tree with PhotoShop by Aaron # How to record with Open Broadcaster Software (OBS) by Reuben # How to Uninstall Software on Windows 10 by Eileen # How to play PS4 games on PC by Renato # How to clear browser history on Google Chrome by Louela # How to deactivate a Facebook account by Long # How to take a screenshot by Alan # How to change desktop background wallpaper on Windows by Eric # How to code a basic HTML page by Jeff # How to download MS Paint by Kaitlin # How to use Google Translate by Manuel # How to turn on the monitor by Kevin # How to remove motion blur on Sony Vegas by Dominic # How to bookmark a page on Google Chrome by Ding Hao # How to copy and paste by Carl Category:Browse